


Maybe later

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: Eliott knows he wants to spend his life with Lucas





	Maybe later

Ever since his episode on the boathouse, Eliott doesn’t like talking about the future too much with Lucas. It remind him too much on what he told him that night while they were laying in bed. However, once they have been together for a few years, Eliott can’t stop himself from thinking about their future. He knows they said minute by minute but he can clearly picture them in matching tuxs surrounded by their friends and families.

Before he knows it, Eliott finds himself in a jewelry store, looking at the rings. He tells himself and the employee who asked him if he was looking for something in particular that he’s just looking until he sees it. The perfect ring. A large simple golden band with a diamond. He already knows it will fits perfectly on Lucas’ ring finger. He doesn’t think twice before buying it and getting the inside engraved with “Pas peur”.

It’s only when he gets back to their apartment Eliott starts wondering if he did the right thing. They haven’t talked about marriage yet. What if Lucas doesn’t want to get married? He just shoves the ring further into the pocket of his jacket and takes a deep breath before walking inside.

Lucas is sitting on their couch surrounded by his books. He looks up from them and smiles tiredly at Eliott who leans now to gently kiss him.

“It was a mistake” he thinks as Lucas wraps his arms around his neck. Maybe a few years down the road once Lucas is done with school but not now. So he shoves the ring into one his drawer and tries to forget about it.

However, a few weeks later, as he’s watching TV from their living room, he hears Lucas asking him from their bedroom if he can borrow one his shirts since his are all in the laundry. Eliott laughs and reminds him he doesn’t have to ask. It takes him only a few seconds to remember where the ring is and despite sprinting all the way to their room, he’s too late to stop Lucas from finding it. He’s sitting at the end of their bed and he’s holding it, staring at it as if he’s never seen something like this before. He looks up from the ring and Eliott is terrified when he sees tears in his eyes but before he can say anything, Lucas speaks first “You were planning on proposing?”

Eliott suddenly looks down, unable to look at Lucas in the eyes “I know it’s stupid. We’re still so young and-”

But Lucas cuts him off. “Stupid? How is marrying the man of my life stupid?”

Eliott looks back up and sees Lucas grinning from ear to ear “You mean, you would say yes?”

“Of course I want to marry you, you idiot!”

Needless to say Lucas ends up not wearing a shirt anyway. Later, as they’re laying all limbs tangled together, Lucas can’t stop looking at the ring on his finger, still smiling.

“What are you thinking about?” Eliott teases, kissing the side of his head.

Lucas turns his head and quickly kisses him on the lips “Just about how good Lucas Lallemant-Demaury sounds”

Eliott smiles and intertwines their fingers “Just as good as Eliott Lallemant-Demaury”

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a headcanon. I swear to God I don't know what happened. It's my first published work in over 4 years so please be gentle. You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin


End file.
